


The Symphony started

by Agatha15



Series: Max & Helen [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha15/pseuds/Agatha15
Summary: Helen Kelvin, young chemist from Forensic Lab, and Max DeBryn, post-graduated pathologist, meet for the first time.
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Helen Kelvin (invented character), Max DeBryn/Original Female Character
Series: Max & Helen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866256
Kudos: 3





	1. Primo Movimento

**Author's Note:**

> I know that many in the fandom support the relationship between Morse and DeBryn.  
> But this time I wanted to go against the tide. I imagined that Max had a wife (naturally, she was invented by me) and I tried to tell how they met and their relationship.
> 
> I’m Italian, so I wrote the stories in my own language and then I translated them into English.  
> I tried to do my best but I’m sure there are several grammatical and syntax errors. Please, forgive me for this! (and reports me the mistakes, if you want).  
> However, I hope that what I wrote is still readable.  
> The titles are in Italian because they correspond to the different parts of a symphony, and in music the Italian language is often used.

* * *

\- Please, Doctor Kelvin, could you bring the results of these analyses to Pathological Anatomy. -

Said Doctor Cox by handing her some papers - There should be Doctor DeBryn -

Helen took the documents and headed to the exit of the laboratory, turned to the right, and after a few steps opened a door on the left.

She never went in there, even though she walked right past it every day.

She found herself in a small antechamber with lockers, on the left she saw the door leading to the autopsy room, it was open and the room was empty; on the right, instead, there was an office with some desks. Here too, the door was open and Helen drew near stopping at the doorway and knocked.

Standing near a desk, there was a chubby young man focused on reading documents, in one hand he held a pair of glasses of which he was nibbling an earpiece. Under his white gown, he wore a blue shirt and a blue and green bow tie; Helen thought she liked the way he was dressed. He must have been about her own age.

When the boy heard the knock on the door, he lifted his blue eyes.

\- Good morning, I’m looking for Dr DeBryn - said the woman standing on the doorstep of the room.

\- It’s me - answered the young man putting on his glasses and placing the papers in his hand on the desk.

\- Oh, nice to meet you - she got closer with a smile and reaching out the right hand- I’m Dr Helen Kelvin from the Forensic Lab; I’m new... I brought you the test results you requested yesterday -

\- Nice to meet you, too - he shook her hand and smiled back - Doctor Max DeBryn, post-graduated pathologist -

He paused for a moment to observe her, usually, he didn’t pay much attention to the appearance of the women he saw, but he found her rather pretty. She was about his same height, which was rather modest, she had smooth brown hair gathered behind the back of the head and two beautiful sky blue eyes.

\- Did you find anything interesting? - he asked while she handed him the papers she had brought.

\- I’m afraid not. Just triglyceride and high cholesterol levels and not bad blood sugar, but I think it’s normal for a man who died of a heart attack -

\- I would say so. Actually, I didn’t expect anything special. Everything by the book... - he quickly passed the results - The only amazing thing is how he managed to survive up to seventy-eight years with a heart and liver in those conditions. Some would talk about luck... -

\- _We must trust very little of a great fortune_ , Tito Livio would say -

Max looked at her pleasantly amazed.

\- I had a classical education before jumping into the world of science - said Helen with a smile.

\- Me too, and I was thinking of Shakespeare - and he added - _There is a tide in the affairs of men,_

 _which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune…_ -

\- _Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries_ -

They said the last sentence in unison and looked at each other smiling.

Helen’s gaze, however, ended up on the clock hanging on a wall in the room and she realized she really had to go - I have to go back to the lab otherwise, I’ll have to repeat all the tests if I wait a little longer. Thank you Dr. DeBryn, it was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye -

\- Pleased to meet you end goodbye -

He watched her walk away and thought they would get along very well.

At the same time, the same thought crossed Helen’s mind as she retraced the short section of the corridor leading to the laboratory.

* * *

Dr David Cox was sitting in his office looking at the results of the analysis of samples that had been sent to him by the Pathological Anatomy team. He picked up the phone and quickly dialled an internal number.

\- Hi Albert, it’s me - he said as soon as he received a reply from the other end of the wire - I have here the results on the samples you sent me this morning... -

\- If you are calling me it means that they are very interesting. If you want, you can pass even now - answered a deep voice on the other side. He knew that, when the analysis gave particular results, the director of the forensic lab always called him to ask for a face-to-face meeting.

\- I can’t right now, but I’m sending you Dr Kelvin, she’s the one who had the decisive idea, as it were. She is a new acquisition of the laboratory, young but very promising. Thanks to her we have saved a lot of time -

\- Well, well, young people are our future. We won’t stay here forever, you and me - Albert said with a loud laugh.

So Helen found herself again on the short journey that led to the laboratories of Pathological Anatomy.

He went in and turned to the autopsy room at the end of which there was the Home Office Pathologist’s office, whose door was open.

Standing near the entrance there was Dr DeBryn; not far away, near the desk, there was a tall, thin man with high cheekbones and grey hair; he vaguely remembered a raptor. But when he noticed Helen approaching he smiled kindly - Ah, good morning. You must be Dr Kelvin - he said with a warm and deep voice, which was quite out of tune with his slender figure - Nice to meet you, I’m Dr Lehninger - they shook hands - He is... -

\- Dr DeBryn, I know, we met the other day - said Helen smiling at the young doctor who nodded with a smile.

\- Oh, perfect - said Lehninger clapping his hands - So, let’s take a look at these interesting results. Dr Cox said it’s all thanks to you -

His green eyes stared attentively at the young woman, who was amazed for a moment; she didn’t expect her director to say that.

\- Oh, well... I only suggested to compare the samples of the material found on the body with some of the ones in our archive - she simply said.

\- It’s no small thing, David said you saved a lot of time. Great job! - he smiled.

Helen blushed slightly from the praises received; moreover, from his physical appearance, Dr Lehninger did not seem like the type to make compliments. Evidently, he was wrong. Never judge by appearances.

\- Well, well, well... Great! The police will be happy -

The Coroner smiled at Helen and Max - Ah, what a beautiful youth! I think, in the future, you will work very well together -

The two young people looked at each other, Max smiled and Helen, although a bit puzzled, did the same. After saying goodbye the two went away. It was lunchtime and they decided to go to the cafeteria together.

\- Dr Lehninger cares very much for young people, he says that we are the future - explained Max while they were sitting at a table - He is a very friendly and cheerful person even if, looking at him, you wouldn’t say that at all -

\- Indeed, I have to say that I was very surprised when he started talking. Even his tone of voice does not match, as it were, his physical appearance -

DeBryn nodded smiling - Yeah, his voice particularly struck me the first time, too. He’d like to have more residents with him so he could prepare them well before he retires. For now, there are me in the last year and three others in the first -

\- He doesn’t look that old, he’ll have some time before he retires -

\- He’s not even very young, and he always says you’ve got to think ahead, that we could all enter into the autopsy room with our legs stretched horizontally... - he frowned and remained silent. Perhaps that wasn’t a nice thing to say in front of a girl; but since when did he care what a girl thought?

On the other hand, Helen didn’t seem upset by his words at all, she smiled and said - He’s perfectly right. Each of us is needed, but no one is indispensable. Moreover, _tota vita nihil aliud quam ad mortem iter est_. -

\- Life is nothing but a journey to death... yeah, Seneca... - 

He looked at her and couldn’t help but smile and think that Dr Lehninger was probably right in saying that he and Helen would work well together.


	2. Secondo Movimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evolution of the relationship between Max and Helen and their first date

* * *

As the months went by, Helen and Max made their working relationship and friendship ever stronger. They were really good together. Often, one of the two anticipated the thoughts of the other and this had led to the streamlining of the procedures between the Forensic Lab and Pathological Anatomy. But if any of their colleagues dared to suggest that there was more to the two than just a working friendship, they both denied it with determination.

Like that day in the cafeteria.

Max was sitting at a table with Robert, a specialist in pneumology, who had been his classmate at the university. Not far away, he saw Helen passing by with some lab colleagues. He greeted her with a wave of his hand and a smile.

\- You like her, don’t you? You should invite her out - said Robert with a malicious smile.

\- What do you mean? - asked Max absent-mindedly. He was already thinking about the autopsy that awaited him that afternoon.

\- What is the matter with you? Luckily you were the best of the class! - exclaimed the other man in disbelief - What do you think I mean? - 

Max stared at Robert in silence and only then he seemed to understand what he had been asked; his ears turned bright red and he began to stammer - No... I mean... yeah, I like her... but not the way you mean... -

\- There is only one way. Either you like a girl or you don’t like her. I repeat, you should invite her to go out with you on the weekend -

Max didn’t answer. He liked Helen, he couldn’t deny it, they got along perfectly well. Dr Lehninger was right when he said they would work very well together.

However, it was work. Out of there, usually, he didn’t think about her. Or maybe yes...

Only after some time, however, was there a key change in the symphony of their relationship.

Helen had brought, as usual, the results of some analysis to Max who, getting up from the desk, was reading them quickly.

The girl noticed a small object with feathers resting on the table - A nymph of mayfly - said gently lifting it and resting it on the palm of a hand to better observe it - Classic, with feathers of pheasant and hen. Did they take the bait? -

Max did not answer immediately, he gaped at her in a mixture of amazement and admiration. 

Helen, reading his mind, continued - Yes, I like fly-fishing. My father taught me and I also know how to prepare my own flies - she had a short laugh - I think I’m the only female fisherman in Oxford -

At that moment, something snapped in the young doctor who found himself pronouncing a sentence that he would never have thought of saying 

\- We could go fishing together one day... -

When he realized his words, a flush of redness rose from his neck to the ears.

Helen also blushed, less conspicuously, and she replied - Of course, I would love to... -

They stared for a moment, smiling shyly. Dr Lehninger’s loud laughter, coming from the other room, brought them back to reality and they began to discuss about work as usual.

* * *

They arranged to go fishing the following Saturday.

\- We’ll go near here, where Dad and I always go; we’ll take the eight o'clock bus and in less than half an hour we’ll be there. We’ll be back for dinner - Helen was explaining to her parents, while they were having dinner on Thursday nights. Her mother, of course, was the least convinced of this matter, letting her daughter go alone with a boy to fish along a river. A colleague, she said, but who knows him?

Her father, on the other hand, although he still felt a certain unease at the thought of Helen along with a young man, seemed quieter.

\- All right - he said

\- But, John! - his wife exclaimed in indignation

\- Don’t worry, honey, the place is well attended and then, Helen has been coming of age for a long time, we can’t stop her from doing what she wants.

\- And surely there will be some friends of yours, also this Saturday, who can keep an eye on me. Who is it? Mr Maxwell or Mr Philips? - added Helen.

\- Both of them - her father smiled at her.

There was also his brother William, a couple of years older. He lived alone in a small apartment across the street but, often and willingly, he still had dinner in the family.

\- What a fuss, mum! For once Helen is dating a guy. I would love to see this colleague - he turned to his sister with a slightly mocking smile.

\- Think about studying that cadence at bar sixteen, you still don’t get it very well - answered the girl with a little grimace. William was a pianist. Both of them were graduated in piano, but Helen had preferred a different career, although music remained her greatest passion.

Saturday morning the weather was perfect for an outdoor trip. The sky was completely clear of clouds and the temperature was mild.

\- With this weather we could see the metamorphosis of the nymphs of mayflies - said Helen while they were sitting on the bus.

\- Yeah, it’s always a wonderful show - Max answered.

Once they arrived at their destination they arranged the fishing equipment. As expected by the girl’s father the place was frequented by other fishermen, although it remained very quiet.

Helen opened a small box containing several varieties of flies, made by her, and showed them to the boy who did the same with his creations.

They discussed for a few minutes the type of materials, the time and technique used for the creation of artificial baits.

Then looking at the river, they decided it was best to start with nymphs.

If there was to be metamorphosis, it would have happened later, when the temperature would have risen a little more.

Before lunch, several trouts had already taken the bait. The record was, until then, held by Helen, who had caught a fish of considerable size. The girl had also brought a camera to capture all their prey before they were released into the river. Now, sitting on a rock, he was photographing the landscape.

Max had decided to take a break too, and he sat next to her, trying to unravel a twisted fishing line.

Suddenly, magically, something began to detach itself from the surface of the water. 

Initially a few dozen and then hundreds of adult mayflies took flight and began to dance in the air in search of a partner.

They were so numerous it looked like it was snowing.

The two youngster remained for a long time to admire the show, in silence.

Helen, turning to Max, noticed that a mayfly had fallen into his hair.

Smiling shyly she reached out and picked it up.

\- Oh... thank you... - said the young man while his ears became red.

The girl blushing lowered her gaze on the insect that she had laid on the palm of a hand and she said - I was always amazed by the brevity of the adult life of mayflies... only one day... -

\- Abraham Lincoln would say that in the end, what matters is not the years of your life, but the life you put in those years... - added Max, who found himself admiring Helen’s delicate facial features, as if he really saw them for the first time.

She suddenly looked up and their eyes met.

They were very close. But were they that close before?

They kissed each other. At first it was a rather shy and awkward kiss; neither of them had any experience in the field, but these things are not learned in books. If the person you’re kissing is the one, everything comes naturally. Helen and Max were made for each other and soon their lips merged into a sweet kiss.

Her left hand was resting on the boy’s chest, while her right hand stroked his hair.

He held her to himself, with one hand on her side and the other caressing her back.

After an undefined amount of time, they detached themselves and, looking into each other’s eyes, smiled and blushed both of them.

Their trip on the river had taken a pleasantly unexpected turn. Neither of them had imagined a romantic date.

Until then, neither Helen nor Max had fully realized their feelings, both of them were definitely clumsy towards the opposite sex. Their understanding had been perfect from the beginning, but they had mistaken it for friendship.

Only now Helen could explain that strange feeling in the stomach she felt in the company of the boy and why the delivery of the laboratory results was always so pleasant.

Even Max realized why, since Dr Kelvin had arrived, he was always eager to know the results of the tests requested from the Forensic Lab.

Now that the second movement of the symphony had begun, the atmosphere became even more serene. Nothing had changed between them and yet, after that kiss, everything was different.

They were eating a sandwich and chatting quietly. 

Helen noticed in the distance, further downstream, her father’s friends, Mr Maxwell and Mr Philips and decided to tell Max about the conversation she had had with her parents a couple of days before.

\- If you felt observed all morning, now you know why - she ended laughing.

\- Actually, there are two other pairs of eyes that have been watching us since we arrived. See those two on the other side? They’re cousins of my mother who hired them to spy on me. My mom is very curious and would have come herself, but she was afraid to stick out too much. - said the boy and they both laughed.


	3. Terzo movimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Max have been married for several years now and continue to work side by side.  
> Morse is a great friend of theirs.

* * *

The Director of Forensics entered the autopsy room where she found the Home Office Pathologist standing, leafing through papers resting on a counter.

She greeted him and handed him a folder with other sheets - The results - she simply said by handing them to him. Then she leaned her back to the laboratory counter, crossed her arms and waited for the other to finish writing some things.

The director was immersed in her thoughts and she was somewhat taken aback when the pathologist approached, stroked her arm and gave a slight kiss on her lips

\- Max... - she said with a slight tone of reproach, but she smiled softly.

\- Can I not even kiss my wife anymore? - 

He did as if to go away, but the woman held him by the collar of the gown and dragged him to her, kissing him sweetly.

\- Helen... - he said with a tone of false reproach holding her in a hug. He was about to kiss her again, but she gently laid a hand on his mouth and he let her go with a slight sigh of disappointment.

It was one of those days when Helen would happily spend all her time in her husband’s arms, but there was a lot to do.

\- I know, I have a ton of work, too - Max said reading her mind as usual.

So, they began to discuss the results of the analysis made on samples from the last body found by the Police.

\- Interesting... Morse will have a lot to think about - concluded DeBryn - He said he would pass today-

\- Remind him that we are waiting him for tea on Saturday. Although I don’t think he will forget it. Now I have to go -

He gave Max a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, and he did the same on her right cheek. 

Helen lingered for a moment caressing her husband’s face and then, temporarily sending the job to hell, kissed him with decision.

He was surprised for a moment and felt that his ears turned red, as always when he was taken aback.

For a few pleasant minutes, everything around them disappeared; laboratory, autopsies, analysis, everything.

It was just Wednesday and every day of that week seemed worse than the last. But his wife’s hand stroking his hair, as she kissed him sweetly, made him think that, after all, the third day of the week was better than the first two.

Something very similar was going through Helen’s mind. On Monday an instrument had broken down in the laboratory and now all the tests were one day late; but now that her husband held her in his arms all this was unimportant.

As always in these situations, the ringing of the phone interrupted the spell. Max slowly detached himself from Helen’s lips, who was very reluctant to let him go.

DeBryn picked up the phone - Hello - he said with a dry tone - Morse? Why did you call right now? - he said annoyed. The woman approached smiling and signaled to let her listen, so Max turned the phone slightly to her.

\- Sorry, I didn’t want to bother you - the tone of the policeman was rather astonished. But then, he seemed to recover and he added - By the way, you should kiss your wife at home, not in a room full of corpses - 

Morse knew Dr DeBryn and Dr Kelvin well by now and he knew that, when he answered so disappointed, it was because a small moment of intimacy between them had been interrupted.

\- There are no bodies right now. Besides, I’d like to see you if you had a wife working next to you. You wouldn’t just kiss her - 

\- Maybe… Anyway, I just wanted to say that I’ll come to you tomorrow, I can’t make it today. I know what you’re going to say, that there was no need to call - he laughed - See you tomorrow, and greets Helen -

He hung up.

The doctor benevolently cursed his cop friend and shook his head. 

Kelvin drew near, gave him a kiss on his ear and whispered - We’re going to continue the talk tonight, at home - and walked away with a smile. Needless to say, Max’s ears turned completely red.

* * *

They were driving home. Today it was Helen’s turn to drive. She perceived her husband’s gaze upon her and she said smiling - We have not arrived at home yet -

\- I’m just looking at how beautiful you are - 

\- Yeah, of course! - she said in a sarcastic tone.

Someone might have thought that the man was stripping his wife with his eyes, imagining the arrival at home. But it was not so. Max was simply admiring the woman he loved. He watched her every movement, her hands with the thin fingers that tighten the steering wheel, her feet that moved between the pedals, her wonderful blue eyes that did not lose sight of the road.

He’d be watching her for hours.

Once at destination, as he entered the bedroom, he was not thinking in the least about the veiled promise made to him by his wife before leaving the morgue.

\- We could cook an omelet, there are also spinach left in the freezer - he said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the clothes rack. 

Helen approached and began to untie the knot of his bow tie.

\- We will think about the omelet _later_... - she said smiling softly.

\- Later? - Max asked pleasantly amazed.

His wife nodded, she took off his glasses and she began to unbutton his shirt collar.

\- Really? But... - his perplexities were interrupted by the woman’s lips resting on his lips, while her thin fingers stroked his hair.

He held her closer and began to kiss her neck, forgetting everything else.

* * *

They were lying in bed, embraced as Helen slowly caressed her husband’s chest.

\- Well... I must say that you really amazed me - said Max smiling.

\- It’s not the first time - she laughed back.

\- No, but we don’t have this parenthesis before dinner very often - 

The woman laughed and kissed him gently on his lips - You know, this week started really badly and I needed...you -

They remained hugged together in silence.

\- Now, I’m a little hungry. I think it’s time to take care of the omelet - added the man with a smile after a few minutes.

* * *

Max set the stove while Helen set the table. The main topic of the conversation during dinner was plants and flowers. Recently, there had been an invasion of caterpillars that had eaten almost completely the leaves of roses in the garden; they had tried all to eliminate them and perhaps, the last solution adopted seemed the most effective.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, they both allowed a moment of relaxation.

Helen settled down at the piano like she did most evenings. Max, on the other hand, read a book, sitting on the couch; he liked to read while his wife was playing.

Usually, after closing the keyboard of the instrument, the woman would sit next to her husband and would read a book as well. Not that night, though.

After sitting down, she approached the man and kissed his left ear - You should put down the book... - she whispered to him. Max looked at her raising his eyebrows and he smiled.

It seemed that his wife wasn’t done with surprises that night. Anyway, he wouldn’t say no to any more kisses before he went to sleep. He closed the book, took off his glasses and placed them on the small wooden table next to the sofa. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes.

Helen had slowly pushed Max back and now they were both lying on the couch.

Suddenly, to his amazement, the doctor found himself with his shirt completely open.

\- Helen... the shirt... - he said between one kiss and another.

\- You don’t need a shirt... - she answered with an eloquent smile and began to kiss one of his ear that turned scarlet red.

The ears were his weak point and the man let himself be dragged by the vortex of passion thinking, in his heart, that the instruments of the Forensic Lab should have broken down more often.

It was quite rare, for the two spouses, to be overwhelmed by the senses twice in a matter of hours. Doing it on the couch was even more unusual.

However, after twelve years of marriage, Max knew that when his wife took the initiative, everything became more surprising and even more pleasant.

Helen put her head on her husband’s chest with a delighted sigh, while he stroked her bare back with one hand. They remained silent for a few minutes. 

It was Max who broke the silence - What’s gotten into you tonight? - he smiled.

\- I told you, the beginning of this week turned out to be infernal and I needed to... distract and relax -

\- Usually you relax playing the piano -

\- This time the piano wasn’t enough - said Helen laughing and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

* * *

The next day, Morse found DeBryn engaged in an autopsy. With a grimace he looked away from the corpse and greeted his friend who had his back to him.

\- I’m almost done. I only miss the last embroidery - said the doctor as he sewed up the cut made along the abdomen of the dead man.

The policeman frown again at those words: Max always had a macabre sense of humor.

After a few minutes, the pathologist covered the body with a cloth and presented the results of the examinations carried out the previous day.

\- We found traces of sedatives in the victim’s blood -

\- So someone sedated him before drowning him... - said the policeman crossing his arms and rubbing his chin.

\- It appears so - said the other turning to fix some things on the counter.

Morse smiled and, changing the subject completely, said - Although I interrupted you, I see that then you made up the lost time - 

Max turned his head to him and frowned.

\- You have a... _red mark_ on your neck - said the other trying not to laugh.

A flush of redness rose from the back of the neck to the ears of the doctor, momentarily hiding the mysterious sign.

In the mind of DeBryn passed the image, a little confused, of his wife kissing him on the neck and the very slight feeling of pain felt, that in those moments of passion, it was ignored by his body.

\- Don’t take it so hard. I have three here and I didn’t notice anything- said Morse pointing to his left forearm.

\- What? How did you miss that? There are three of them and in a place a bit... _strange_. Moreover, you weren’t a lonely, desperate man because you were in love with Joan, but she is the daughter of Inspector Thursday? I see you consoled yourself quickly - he added in a reproach tone.

\- I have not consoled myself... - said the other bitterly.

\- Yeah, running after so many women will only increase the emptiness inside you -

Morse looked at his friend and nodded slowly. He was right, but what else could he have done?

\- Helen and I gave you a suggestion... - said DeBryn guessing his thoughts.

The policeman remained silent and then he said only - I have to go... See you... Saturday at four, right? - and went out of the room.

Later the pathologist headed to the Forensic Lab with samples to analyze.

He found Helen giving instructions to two young operators.

\- Hi Max. I arrive immediately - and after a while she approached - What did you bring me? -

\- The usual - he answered and explained the analysis he needed.

After a brief discussion, Dr Kelvin delivered the samples to another operator and, as soon as he left, DeBryn smiled at her - Can we talk for a moment? -

So they walked into Helen’s office together and they closed the door behind them.

\- I’ve got a lot to do - his wife told him.

\- Don’t worry, I just wanted to show you this mark on my neck... - said the man with a half-smile, pointing at the sign with a finger.

Helen approached to observe, she opened her eyes wide with amazement, and she blushed.

Blurred images in which she was kissing her husband’s neck passed in front of her eyes.

\- I’m sorry... I... I didn’t realize... - she said gently stroking his cheek.

Max held her to himself - When it was... in bed... or… on the couch... - he asked between kisses.

\- I don’t... remember... - Helen answered smiling.

Meanwhile, the man had slipped one hand under his wife’s open lab coat and then under her blouse. As soon as the woman felt her husband’s fingers in contact with her own skin, she became stiff. 

\- Max! What are you doing? We’re at work! - she reproached him.

\- I was just caressing you... - he said smiling.

\- You could caress me over my clothes - Helen replied in a severe tone even though she couldn’t help but smile back.


	4. Quarto movimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is a bit explicit, not so much in my opinion, but I wanted to warn you

* * *

When Friday finally arrived, Helen was exhausted. As soon as she entered the house she collapsed on the couch. 

Max sat down next to her giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the dinner and the laundry - he said

\- It was up to me to pick up the clothes, today - the woman answered by lifting herself from the back of the sofa.

But the husband slowly pushed her down again - I said I’ll take care of it - he said by kissing her again.

Helen smiled with gratitude to her husband, but decided that at least she could make dinner and as soon as he got away, she went to the kitchen.

When the man came back from the laundry room, she was washing vegetables.

Max shook his head and he approached her from behind, surrounding her waist and kissing her neck.

\- You’re not really able to sit back, are you? - he asked her and continued to kiss her.

\- You should know me well by now... - answered the woman. She closed her eyes, sighing slowly and letting herself loose for a moment, while his lips touched the skin of her neck.

\- I’ll help you, and then I’ll wash the dishes. No, arguments - said the man.

So, at the end of the dinner, Max told Helen to sit on the couch while he set up the kitchen.

The woman, after mildly complaining, went to the drawing room.

Soon after, her husband joined her and sat next to her. They looked at each other smiling and, after taking off his glasses, he kissed her.

As usual, while they were kissing, Helen stroked his hair behind the back of his head.

Max automatically slid his hand from his wife’s waist to her leg, but he stopped before slipping it under her dress.

"She’s tired" he thought. But with pleasant astonishment he felt her hand guiding his up her thigh.

\- We’ll be... more comfortable... upstairs... - Helen whispered to him while she kissed his neck.

As soon as they reached the upper floor, the man slowly pushed his wife on the bed. They continued to kiss for some time while slowly undressing each other.

\- Weren’t you... tired?... - Max couldn’t help but ask between kisses.

\- You... should not... speak... - answered Helen by kissing his ear. Then she pushed him around making him turn on his back while the ecstasy of the senses kidnapped them both.

The man was dozing when he heard his wife approaching him again, beginning to kiss his neck.

\- Helen... - he whispered

\- Don’t tell me you’re tired... - she said smiling.

In response, Max held her to himself and made her lie on her back. He began kissing her right ear, slowly descending down her neck. When he reached her shoulder, their bodies were fused together again. Her thin fingers, which were initially caressing the man’s hair, slipped down his back as their gasps of pleasure mingled.

It was a very passionate night. Their intercourses were long and intense. The two spouses could not break away from each other.

When Max woke up the next morning, he felt like he was drunk. Helen was by his side and she was sleeping quietly. She woke up after a few minutes, she stretched and she uttered a long sigh. She looked at her husband and smiled softly.

\- What did you put in the soup last night? - he asked while kissing her.

\- I thought it was you who added some strange drugs - she laughed back.

Something like this had never happened before, they had never felt such an overwhelming passion. Perhaps the tiredness and stress accumulated in that difficult week had found that way to vent.

The great thing of their marriage was also this: the surprises never ended.


End file.
